Meeting a Hard Headed, but Soft Hearted Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After a wee misunderstanding, Ultimate Humungosaur must show Cassie he means her no harm.
**guestsurprise requested this one. Enjoy, Amiga! I hope I did okay!**

* * *

Cassie hummed a cheerful little tune as she arrived at the iron gates of the Grant Mansion. It was her favorite place to go. With all its friendly aliens and people inside, who wouldn't love this place?

The smiling little girl walked through the gate and entered her humble home away from home.

"Hello? Rachel? Sasha?" Cassie called out. But there was no one around.

Suddenly, Cassie heard a loud crash. It came from upstairs.

Without a second thought, Cassie rushed up the stairs. She tried to find which room it came from until another crash was heard.

Cassie discovered the right room. She entered the room and screamed.

Standing in the room was a giant green dinosaur with a spiked ball tail. It was Ultimate Humungosaur...with a bucket of some sort on his head.

Although terrified of this beast she's never seen before, Cassie knew he needed help. "E-E-Excuse-"

"WHO'S THERE?!" roared Ultimate Humongusaur. Fearing an intruder had come inside the mansion right under his nose, he let out a mighty growl before roaring and swinging his arms around, trying to scare off the intruder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cassie let out the biggest scream she could scream and ran right out the room. In fact, she ran right out of the mansion!

The alien stopped his rampage. He just heard the scream of a little child. With as much effort as he can, Ultimate Humungosaur took the bucket off his head.

At the same time, Blitzwolfer came running into the room. "What just happened?! I heard Cassie screaming!"

"Cassie? That was the girl who came in?" asked the alien dinosaur.

"You scared her away?!" the Loboan exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to! I was working on this project for Rachel and I got a bucket stuck on my head! I heard someone inside and I thought it was an intruder!" Now the alien felt even more guilt.

"We gotta get Cassie back!" said Blitzwolfer.

Ultimate Humungosaur ust took off without saying another word.

"WAIT!" Blitzwolfer called out, but the alien just kept running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie ran all the way back to her home. She slammed the door behind her and tried to postpone her heart attack.

"Cassie? Is that you?"

Cassie looed and saw Rachel and Sasha. "Where were you?" asked Rachel. "We came over to visit but you weren't home!"

Poor Cassie was still terrified. She tried to explain while gasping for air. "A m-m-mon-mons-"

"Hello?"

The girls looked and saw Ultimate Humungosaur's green eye peeking through the window.

"MONSTER!" Cassie screamed. She tried to run away, but Rachel and Sasha were blocking her path.

The door came open and Ultimate Humungosaur's hand came through. Cassie screamed as the big hand reached out and grabbed her.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Cassie yelled. She was trapped in the alien's grip as she was brought outside.

Cassie fought and struggled, but it was in vain.

It wasn't until Cassie stopped struggling that Ultimate Humungosaur spoke.

"You okay now, sweetie?" he cooed softly.

"Huh?!" Cassie said in bafflement.

Ultimate Humungosaur gently stroked the girl's head with his big finger. "It's okay, Cassie. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's true, Cassie." Rachel said as she and Sasha came outside. "This is Ultimate Humungosaur. He's a friend of ours."

The alien saw how pale Cassie looked. She felt faint.

"Now, now, don't be like that." Ultimate Humungosaur held her closely to his chest and started swaying her. He started to hum a soft little tune, making Cassie calm down. The melody was sweet and soothing.

Cassie saw Ultimate Humungosaur smile down at her. "I have just the thing that'll cheer you up right." He pinned Cassie on the ground with his two fingers and began stroking his finger in circles on Cassie's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! DOHOHOHON'T!" Cassie squealed with full blown laughter.

"Kitchy, kitchy, koo!" Ultimate Humungosaur teased. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! The tickle monster's got you!"

Cassie laughed and laughed. There's no way this alien meant her harm, not if he was tickling her silly and not eating her.

"Do you trust me now?" Ultimate Humungosaur said as he tickled. "No more being scared of me?"

"YES! YES!" Cassie laughed out.

The dinosaur alien stopped. Rachel and Sasha went to help Cassie. They rubbed her back and brought Cassie a glass of water. Cassie took the glass and drank it all in seconds.

"Feeling better, honey?" asked Sasha.

Cassie nodded. "Much better." She looked all the way up at Ultimate Humungosaur. "And...I'm sorry I was so scared of you."

Ultimate Humungosaur shook his head. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. And I don't blame you for getting scared. I mean, just look at me."

"But we still love you, Big guy." Rachel said.

"Aw, thanks guys?" The alien scooped all the girls in one big hug. They giggled as they literally and figuratively felt the love.


End file.
